A cushion pad used for, for example, a seat and a chair such as furniture equipped with transportation means such as a vehicle, a ship, and an aircraft might provide wobbling feeling in the lateral direction to a seated person. For example, in a cushion pad mounted on a vehicle, a vibration input in a low frequency band (for example, approximately 1 Hz) when the vehicle travels around a gentle curve or changes the lane might deform the cushion pad so as to provide wobbling feeling such as side slipping and rolling around the roll axis. The wobbling feeling is a factor affecting the controllability and the stability. To reduce this wobbling feeling, there is a technology that sets tan δ with respect to the vibration in the low frequency band to a predetermined range (in Patent Literature 1).